paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The first Mistletoe
Author's note Hey guys! Gizmo here! I'm gonna explain a few things about this story before i get started! This is after the events of Faxon and Sonma battling and therefore maybe some new Characters. If this story is copying your name or idea, don't blame me because i had no idea. I always check before i make a story (almost always) and saw no idea or name like what I'm writing. And last off, This will be a holiday themed story and may not exactly fit with Faxon's current story line, Like i stated before, this is after the events of Faxon vs Sonma. Anyway If you like what you see leave a comment. And I'm open for suggestions, just no negativity please.(good job if you read all that!) Summary Faxon and Jaya are together, as well as Infinite and Melena. When Infinite kisses Jaya under a mistletoe with Faxon watching, His fury creates a storm. With Jaya's Anger At Infintie Increasing the danger, Can Melena and Infinite fix Infinite's mistake? Or will the wrath of Faxon and Jaya destroy the lookout and the wolf tribe? Characters Major Faxon Infinite Melena Jaya Minor The paw patrol Malba Instant Story There was festivity in the air. Caroling all around and figgy pudding being given to carolers. Even some special pups were being told to open there presents this fine Christmas eve. But soon, Love and Hate will show the similarities and what Christmas is all about. Yes... Very soon... We descend on Faxon, who at the lookout is playing in the snow with the love of his life, Jaya Faxon: Heh, Your Amazing at making snow balls! Not as well as_ *he's hit by a snow ball* Jaya: Ha! I'm good at throwing them too! Faxon: you wanna do it that way, okay! *he tosses a snowball at her and they start a snowball fight with the paw patrol, Infinite and Melena. Then after a while Jaya's snow gear falls off and she and Faxon both Fall into the snow laughing. Faxon: You might catch a cold JJ Jaya: It's Impossible to catch a cold from the cold, *she sneezed* but I can still get sick form snow.(not true, Hypothermia yes, a cold, no) Faxon: Let's get you inside. They both go inside where the rest of the Paw patrol are. Faxon and Jaya get some hot cocoa and snuggle together in a blanket. But soon they would be interrupted by a little something called mistletoe. Jaya: I don't think I'm allergic to mistletoe. Faxon: The kissing you will be all the better. *he grins sheepishly* She blushed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek,causing him to also go a shade of red. Faxon looked beside him and saw Infinite and Melena... Already kissing. He looked up and saw a mistletoe Faxon: RUBBLE! Rubble: hey, it's not my fault those two sat where me and Instant were gonna be. Melena: Infinite that's enough. Me and Faxon have to go and tell the wolf tribe to celebrate. Faxon: No need, they are all coming to the lookout for the holidays. Instant: Oh my goodness. I haven't Finished making the Christmas dinner! And she runs to the kitchen, Where Malba was helping her cook the dinner. Faxon: I've just gotta go and fetch something quickly, be right back *he zooms off* Little did Faxon know that fetching something would lead to a storm. Infinite started hatching a plot to give him a lot of fame. Infinite:*whisper* I'm gonna kiss Jaya under a mistletoe Melena: WHAT! *shes shushed and whispers* Why would you do that? Infinite: so that when Faxon realizes he'll make the power go out, then all the pups will rely on me to cheer him up. Then, I'll get to be the first to eat dinner, you too. Melena: *stomach rumbles* Fine... Jaya: I'm gonna go and look for a mistletoe to be replaced. Wow... talk about unfortunate timing... Infinite runs up to Jaya, who was placing a mistletoe above the lookout doors outside. Infinite: Merry Christmas *he kisses her* Faxon had just returned, staring at her and him. He felt his blood boil, and his anger rising. Everyone in the lookout heard Thunder and saw lightning. Infinite was shocked and realized his plan had backfired. Faxon seems to move at Infinite speed and Fangs bared, pins Infinite. Faxon: How could you? And just as fast, he was gone. And just then, Infinite realized something. Faxon wasn't running away because he was sad, he was running away because he didn't want to hurt Infinite. Jaya was still in shock and Melena came over. Melena: You forgot how powerful Faxon is... Infinite: Yeah, i know that now. I need to find him and stop the storm! Melena: NO! You need to stay here and protect the rest of the tribe, and the lookout. I'll *She stammered* I.I.I... I'll try to summon help... Infinite knew she was trying to use the powers of royal blood. but it was pretty risky and the stakes could be high. And just at that moment Jaya came out of her shock. Talk about unfortunate timing... Again... Jaya just realized that Infinite had kissed her, and even though, yes it was under a mistletoe, he was the one who had ran up to her and he was the one who kissed her. Faxon must have caused a storm, because there was thunder and lightning. She was about to start looking for Faxon when she heard Infinite. Infinite: Maybe Jaya can stop the storm and I'll take credit for it. My first plan backfired any way. Melena Face-palmed. How could Infinite not see the look of anger on Jaya's face? She ran over to the lookout and started summoning when Jaya screamed. The bay exploded in a Blast of water. Infinite created a shield around the lookout just before the waves crashed over it. Ryder:Paw Patrol,To The lookout! Everyone except the wolf tribe, Jaya, Infinite, Melena and Faxon went up. Ryder: Pups, there's a freak storm, I'll need all paws on deck for this. Zuma, You,Chase and Skye play a big part in this rescue. We'll need all the help we can get. I'll call Everest as well. And with that The rescue was underway. They didn't notice that Infinite was protecting the lookout, or that Melena was summoning. Meanwhile, Faxon was wondering in the forest, trying to calm down. Faxon: Infinite, how could you do this. I thought you didn't pull terrible pranks anymore. Suddenly, Faxon was overwhelmed by a feeling of rage. After blowing up a tree, he realized the rage wasn't his. It was Jaya's. I gotta stop her! Faxon ran towards the bay, where he saw a tsunami happening. W.I.P. Category:Stories by Gizmo-Faolan Category:Holidays